After Paris
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: What happen the night before they docked in Paris? What happen a month after the break up? Surprises might just make them come back together. Cailey Fluff, not good with descriptions


I have no idea, I have the plot in my head right now, so im going to improvise this little story. This is my first SLOD fic btw, so I hope its not bad! My seddie ones are bad too tho… L lol that's just me tho, so yeah here we go on with this story! BTW I am NOT good with descriptions SO yes there is Sex in this story BUT I just told you there was, I didn't do any description on it, alright

**Description: **What happen the night before they docked in Paris? What happen a month after the break up? Surprises might just make them come back together. Cailey Fluff, not good with descriptions

_I DON'T OWE ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT ALRIGHT!_

_

* * *

_

_*****************The Night Before Docking in Paris****************************_

Cody and Bailey are coming on to their 1yr anniversary, and they loved each other. It was just 3days away…well 2days, because today, it was already night time. Cody and Bailey wanted to make there to be a night to remember, so they snuck out together past curfew. They agreed to go into Cody's room for this event because Woody was with Zack and Marcus and Fell asleep in there, and they cant move that big rock.

Everything was perfect. They did what they thought could be the best thing they both could have thought of. They had sex, and they thought it made them closer and trust each other more then ever. Cody and Bailey had anjoyed every moment of it, but something had gone wrong, they had a feeling that something bad might happen soon, but they shook the thought and went to sleep.

_**************2days later: Day of the Break up***************************** **_

"…..Maybe we should just break up!" Cody said with a lot of anger.

"Maybe we should!" Bailey said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"is that what you want? Cody questioned.

"is that what you want?" bailey copied. With that there was a moment of silent's until bailey broke it with, "then its over.."

"fine" Cody said finally. With that Bailey ran away, she ran crying her eyes out. She couldn't see were she was going, she knew where she wanted to go though, back to her cabin.

Bailey made it to the Cabin and cryed her eyes out, all she could think about is that night her and Cody had just shared the other night. She cryed herself to sleep that night. She stayed in her cabin for 3 whole days before coming back on the sky deck to face everyone again.

_********************************3 days after the break up************************************_

Addison walked up to bailey and gave her a big hug, "I heard…..im so sorry" Bailey hugged back.

"its ok, I think I will be ok…" bailey spotting Cody, he saw her and turned the other way.

When Cody saw Bailey, he thought about that special night that had almost a week ago. He then remembered that bad feeling both of them got. The break up must have been it….or so he thought…the worst hasn't even began…..

_*******************************5 weeks after the break up********************_

Bailey is freaking out right now. Not only has she not talked to Cody in over a month, but even worst….She was late. Very late on her period. London came one while bailey sat in the corner of the bathroom crying.

"Bailey, I thought you were don't crying over Cody?" London questioned

"This is over Cody… it is because of Cody, but not the break up!" Bailey said, sobbing at the same time.

"well what happen then?" London might not be smart, but she does care.

"The night before we docked in Paris…Cody and I…well we Shared something very special…." Bailey cryed, hopping to get through to London, even though she knew London wont get it.

Think again, "You and Cody DID IT!" London said, grossed out but also happy for them. London can seem so stupid, yet just like a normal girl at the same time.

"yes.." bailey blushed…she hadn't told anyone about what happen that night.

"so whats so wrong?"

"Im late.."

"for what?" here is the London we all know…

"Period…."

"OH MY GOSH Bailey, you don't think?" she began but then noticed 5 tests on the bathroom counter, the all had a little pink plus on them.."Bailey what are you going to do? You and Cody broke up, you cant be a single 17yr old mother!"

"I know. I love Cody and I want him back, and I think this might get him back, but he might not want me back now, he might blame me for all this and say that its my fault im stuck with a baby at a young age…."

"I have known Cody for a long time, and he would not do that, Even Zack wouldn't do that." London is right, plus she has known them since they were 12...Bailey has to believe her.

"Yeah….I guess so…I need to talk to him about it, be he avoids me and I avoid him, how will I get to tell him if we haven't been in the same room for over a month?"

"I will ask him to help me study and ask him to come to the room at 6PM, then u will be here not me, and talk to him." London made since, for once.

"thank you London! Even since Paris and you not shopping for 3days you have been really nice and caring!" bailey hugged London, and London hugged back

"ok I will go set it all up"

"thank you"

"your welcome! And get ready its 5:30PM so he will be here soon."

"alright"

London skipped off and went looking for Cody. She spotted him on the sky deck looking into the sky.

"Cody, I need help..with math…" London said making up a study excuse.

"What problem do u need help on?" he asked

"Its in my cabin… I need help with all of it…" London tried not to sound like she was lying.

"Ok I can be in there about 6, when my shift ends ok…wait is bailey in there?" he asked, he didn't want to see her, but he was going to see her….

"nope she is getting help with….her.." London looks around and sees an ant on the table, "she is with mr. blanket, to get over her fear of ants.

"k see u then"

"bye" London left and went to hide in the old boutique she use to own.

At 6 Cody walked over to London's cabin, he knocked on the door…no answer, he opened the door slowly and saw bailey sitting on the bed, make up smeared down her face…Cody thought about turning around but bailey spoke, "please don't leave me… I need to talk to you." cody couldn't turn to that, he closed the door and sat next to her, she leaned her head on him.

"bailey…we broke up…"

"I know that…but remember that bad feeling we got that night…the night when everything we perfect…"

"yeah, the bad thing was the break up…"

"no…this is the bad thing we felt…" she got up and grabbed one of the 5 test and showed it too him. His eyes grew wide.

"maybe its wrong…" she got out another one, "wrong too?"

"cody its not…I have 3 more, that's 5 tests, all positive…."

"Bailey….im so sorry…..I did that to you….. Now I feel stupid for breaking up with you…" he got up and hugged her, she hugged back and began to cry, "don't cry bailey, im here for you, im here for our mistake."

When bailey herd him his OUR mistake, implying it was because of both of them she pulled away from the hug and kissed him, he kissed back. About 10seconds of kissing occurded before bailey pulled away and asked, "are we back together?"

"no.."

Bailey could cry, she took a step back from him, "what?"

"We are not together as boyfriend and girlfriend, we are more then that…" Cody pulled out a shiny ring he was going to give to her in Paris, "this is a promise we will be together forever" he said putting the ring on her finger.

Bailey was then crying and hugged him so tight, then feel over onto the bed. They then lied there, bailey rested her head on his chest.

After a few minutes they got up and walked out of the room with their hands intertwined with one another. They were a happy couple now, but they had to find out what was up with Bailey and her belly now.

_*************************2 days after getting back together**************************_

Bailey and Cody had to tell Mr. Mosby so they could get Bailey to a doctor to check up on their mistake. Cody knew it was be embarrassing for Bailey so he was going to tell Mr. Mosby himself. But they were going to go together.

They found him at his usual spot at the front desk, "We need to talk to you," Cody started.

"I know you guys are together again! Congratulations!" he said sarcastically, he didn't care to much about it.

"Its not that, its something we did almost 2months ago…"

"what did you break? Normally that's Zack that does that"

"we didn't break anything….its just that we did something….and now, there is going to be a knew member aboard the SS Tipton…"

"Who? And why don't I know about this?"

"Well, we Don't know if it's a he or a she yet, so we don't have names….." Cody was trying so hard to hit to him what was going on, he seemed a stupid as London right now.

"What are you talking about Cody? Bailey do you know?"

"yes…its..its inside of me…." she hinted, it was harder telling a guy, nay, the guy who has been watching you like a dad, then it was telling London, her room mate.

He still didn't get it, "stop being silly, just tell me!"

"Bailey is….going to…have…my…child…" the room grew silent.

"Cody…Bailey…You…and now….but then that happen….and now this…." he was in utter shock.

"we need to get Bailey to a Doctor to check up on it…"

"ok, we are stopping in Italy tomorrow, so I will take you guys then alright."

"thank you Mr. Mosby: that both said and hugged him

_***************Italy**********************_

"ok the map says the ER is right here"

They all walked until they found the ER. They walked in and let Mr. Mosby talk. "hello, I am Mr. Mosby of the SS Tipton. These 2 are students of the 7seas high, they are together, and made a mistake, and this young girl needs a check up on her and his mistake…"

"So you are telling me this 16year old Girl is carrying that 16year old boys love child?"

"yes"

"we are almost 17" Cody pointed out

"alright, that doctor just so happens to be right now, let me make a call to her." the lady picked up the phone and called the doctor. She was off very fast. "ok you may go into the 4th room to the right." they began to walk to the room, Cody and Bailey were very nervous and held one another's hand tightly.

They reached the room, Mr. Mosby stood out side to room and let the teens into the room.

"hello I am Isabella Aorta!, you may call me Dr. Bella!" the cheerful 35yr old woman said, "now who is pregnant?" she said making a joke.

Bailey put her hand up, saying she was the one with the little mistake inside her.

"ok when was it since then sex?"

"ummmm…..7 or so weeks" bailey said shyly.

"ok ok, so lets do an ultra sound to see were this little one is at" she pulled out some goop and the monitor. "ok I would like you to lay on this bed and lift your shirt" Bailey did as the Doctor said and Cody went to her and held her hand.

"ok this might be a little cold" the doctor squirted some of the gel goop on her belly, Bailey giggle, because it tickled. "ok lets just see….ok I see it, its very small, but there is a baby there… u seem about 2months in. you need to see the Doctor again in about a month to check up on the baby, I herd you travail so be careful.."

"we will" Cody said then they were able to leave, they told Mr. Mosby they needed to be back in a month and they left.

_*******************7months into pregnancy*****************************_

Bailey and Cody were now in Brazil were they were going to see the gender of the baby so they can come up with names. Bailey also showed so the whole ship knew about it, that the 2, now 17, yr olds were going to have a baby.

They walk into the office and sign the papers and then waited in the room for the doctor

"hi im Dr. VonDukya, lets check up on the little one" they did the same as every check up but this time they got to know what they were having.

"Bailey, do you want to know the gender?" Cody asked

"if you do" Bailey said

"Do you guys want to know what you'll be having?" the Doctor asked

"yes" they both said

" lets see..mummy mmmm hummmmm….. Looks like it's a….GIRL!" the Doctor said

"oh Hay Bail! We are going to have a girl!" Cody said hugging her

"what will we name her Cody?" Bailey asked

"we have to think about that." they then left and were back onto the ship, trying to get a name for their little girl.

They sat there on the sky deck for hours thinking of names when they finally got one.

" I like the name Maria" bailey suggested.

"I like the name May" cody said son after

"I like that name too, and I like Isabella for a name too, like the first doctor we went too!" Bailey suggested

"How about her name is Isabella Maria May Marten Pickette." cody said

"seems long but I love it!"

_**********************DAY OF BIRTH******************************_

**(A/N: IDK what the date is ok, I really don't know when this all started so I am making it up, ok I hear some people say the break up was in may so that's were im going from ok, get it got it good)**

It's a cool January breeze in LA, were they had docked for a couple days. Bailey was ready to pop any days now so Mr. Mosby arranged for them to be on land for that event.

Bailey was asleep on the sky deck, with Cody sitting next to her. Bailey awoke to a pain in her stomach and a wet spot in-between her legs. "CODY!" she said in shock

"ITS TIME!" Cody panicked and grabbed the bags, that he kept with him every were just in case, and help bailey off the ship and into Mr. Mosbys rented car he rented just for bailey.

They got into the room and bailey started her breathing she learned in her pregnant class. "OMG THIS IS SO PAINFUL!" she screamed! "CAN I JUST GET THAT SPINAL TAP THING NOW!"

"it's a Spinal Block, and no they said you aren't dilated enough" Addison was there trying to help.

"UGHHHH!" bailey screamed

" WERE IS THE DOCTOR! Just giver her the Spinal Tap thing now!" London called out the door

**(A/N: yes I love the movie Juno, that is a reference from it, I DON'T OWN IT BTW)**

About 4hours later, it was about 2AM January 18th, the birth of Isabella Maria May Marten Pickette, but they only put Marten as the last name.

The baby was in the infant room while Cody laid on the bed with Bailey, trying to sooth her pain she just had, then they brought in their little mistake. She was the most beautiful thing ever . All because of one mistake they were brought very closer together.

* * *

SO how was that! Omg that wasn't like I planed! Gosh! It wanst going to be this long either! I out did myself! Well I will post a pic of what Isabella looks like at the age of 2 soon as I can ok! But yeah I LOVE Cailey and I LOVE Juno and I just thought that if Bailey got Prego then Cody would be the nice guy he is and go with her and stay with her and stuff! I loved how I made It out! Sorry for the misspelled stuff too!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
